Un Angel estuvo a mi lado
by fic twilight fans
Summary: Jane era hija de una de las familias mas ricas de Alemania, su soledad la acompañaba todos los dias pero una noche un sueño de cumpleaños le cambio su vida para siempre, desde ese dia una misteriosa sombra la miraba cada noche desde su ventana...


_**Un Ángel a mi lado…**_

Todas las familias son diferentes, unas son la típica familia feliz donde los padres respetan las decisiones de sus hijos y a la vez tratan de estar pendientes de ellos, pero también está la típica familia _aparentemente feliz_ donde todos tratan de ignorarse lo más que pueden y si en algún momento tienen que estar juntos a la fuerza todo se transforma en un completo caos. Jane era una niña muy hermosa y amable, su cabellera rubia le caía hasta la cintura formando una cascada de rayos solares, sus ojos azules eran curiosos pero con un poco de tristeza en su mirada, su blanca y tersa piel era tan suave como la de un bebe y su frágil y pequeño cuerpecito era tan delgado como un palito. Hoy había sido un día muy pesado para ella ya que a la edad de cinco años todo se basa en los juegos, desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer quiere jugar y desea de todo corazón tener a un hermano para que juegue con ella. Su madre es una mujer muy vanidosa que no quiere tener más hijos porque dicen que le arruinarían su cuerpo, su padre es el típico hombre de negocios alemán que viaja por el mundo en busca de mejores oportunidades. La pobre Jane se sentía sola en casa pues su madre nunca le ponía atención siempre pensaba en cuidar su cuerpo y nunca en cuidar a su más grande tesoro.

_Mami cuando regresara papa._- la pequeña Jane a pesar de la indiferencia de sus padres ella sentía la enorme necesidad de acercarse a ellos.

_Sabes nena mejor vete a dormir porque tu padre no regresara por lo menos en un mes._- la pobre niña sintió que su corazón se oprimió ante tal noticia y las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer libremente sobre sus mejillas.

_Mami y tú hablas con papa.- _la niña quería saber cómo estaba su padre porque el hecho de que el no quisiera saber nada de ella no significaba que ella no quisiera saber nada él.

_Si nena claro que hablo con él, sabes llamo hace cinco minutos.-_ la señora Betancourt era hermosa como su hija, tenía el cabello rubio y el tipo de cuerpo que cualquier modelo envidiaría. Sus ojos eran castaños y una sonrisa radiante, cualquiera que la viera creería que era una mujer encantadora pero nadie sabía cómo era en realidad dentro de su casa.

_Mami porque el nunca habla conmigo, porque siempre me ignora, porque no puede ser un papa que me quiera.-_ las lágrimas de la niña eran incontrolables, a pesar de su corta edad conocía perfectamente el desprecio de sus padres y no quería aceptarlo.

_Sabes que, él te dejo muchos saludos y dijo que tenía que ir a una reunión muy importante así que te llamara mañana.-_ la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. ¡Su padre le llamaría mañana! Algo que todavía no podía creer, quizás su papa se recordó de su cumpleaños y mañana a pesar de la distancia el estaba pendiente de ella.

_Ok mami buenas noches que sueñes con los angelitos.-_ la niña iba con una radiante sonrisa para su habitación pero lo que no sabía era que su madre le había mentido, solo le dijo que su padre le llamaría para que parara de llorar.

El día pasó muy lentamente y la pobre Anne no apartaba sus ojos del teléfono, la fiesta de su cumpleaños seria hasta el domingo, una familia de la alta sociedad alemana tenía que ser la primera plana de la revista más importante del país. Su madre sabía que tenía que tener todo perfecto para el cumpleaños y por buscar tanta perfección se olvido de lo más importante, felicitar a su hija. De qué sirve tener una gran fiesta si no se va a disfrutar al máximo con la gente que en realidad te importa. Es mejor tener una fiesta sin pastel pero al lado de una familia amorosa que tener el pastel más grande y hermoso pero sin nadie con quien compartirlo. 

Jane se fue llorando hasta su habitación, aunque estaba consciente del rechazo de sus padres el solo hecho de que olvidaran el día de su cumpleaños era algo extremadamente doloroso para una niña tan pequeña. Jane se fue hasta su amplia y lujosa habitación donde tenía toda la tecnología más avanzada y los juguetes más caros aunque sin ninguna compañía para divertirse. La niña saco un pastelito de fresa que compro en su colegio y que lo había guardado en su cajita secreta, le puso una vela que se encontró tirada en la calle y con una cajita de fosforo que saco de la cocina la encendió.

_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz le deseamos a Jane, cumpleaños feliz.-_ Cantaba Jane mientras cerraba sus ojitos e imaginaba que sus padres estaban junto a ella cantándole, en su imaginación se imaginaba en una casa menos lujosa y un pastel pequeño pero especial porque sus padres lo habían hecho juntos. Cuando sus ojitos se abrieron estaban brillosos y sus lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus suaves y delicadas mejillas, no podía creer su realidad, a pesar que tenía todos los recursos necesarios para tener en esos momentos una linda fiesta ella se encontraba sola en su habitación con un pastelito de fresa y una candela vieja.

Jane se inclino lentamente hasta tener sus labios cerca de la vela y con una suave brisa la apago. _ Querido Jesús yo se que estas en el cielo y no puedes atenderme a mí pero mi deseo de este año es que ya no quiero estar sola por favor ayúdame. Bendice a mi familia y dales salud y prosperidad.- _ese había sido el deseo de Jane nunca estar sola por el resto de su vida.

Cuando Jane estaba a punto de dormirse giro su cabeza hacia la ventana para ver por última vez a la Luna que tanto pobres como ricos podían disfrutar pero su vista fue ocultada por una sombra negra parada enfrente de la ventana. Tenía un aspecto de hombre pero no podía definir como eran los rasgos de su cara, Jane podía ver que sus ropajes eran largos y le impedían poder ver a su misterioso amigo.

Cualquier niño en una situación parecida hubiera gritado por toda la casa que un ladrón entro a su habitación pero Jane sentía todos los sentimientos contrarios, estaba feliz, ya no se sentía sola, se sentía segura y con una linda sonrisa le dio la bienvenida a su nuevo invitado.

Los días pasaron y cuando Jane se sentía triste por todo lo que pasaba en su día entraba a su habitación y miraba a la extraña figura cuidándola desde la ventana, muchas veces le hablo pero la figura nunca le contesto, muchas veces intento abrazarlo pero la figura desaparecía, muchas veces solo se sentaba sobre su cama para tratar de descifrar el extraño rostro de su amigo.

Los años pasaron y Jane dejo de ser la niña bonita de ojos azules para convertirse en toda una dama de la sociedad alemana ahora si era el orgullo de sus padres, no había día en que sus padres no hablaran de la hermosa hija que tenían y los pretendientes que le llovían. Pero Jane estaba consciente que sus padres la alababan no porque estaban orgullosos de ella y la querían sino porque querían casarla con un joven o viejo de la alta sociedad para buscar el aumento financiero de la familia.

Se espera que una persona que ha sido educada en un ambiente mundano se comporte como todos los que lo rodean pero Jane era especial. Su educación en un colegio respetable le ayudo a ser una muchacha hermosa por dentro, su amigo la acompañaba cada noche y cuando estaba cerca de él se sentía realmente pura y no podía pesar en cosas malas.

Jane era prácticamente un Ángel con sus mesadas que eran el salario de una persona con el sueldo mínimo compraba alimentos y los iba a repartir a las calles, sus lugares favoritos no eran ningún teatro cultural o club deportivo sino un pobre asilo y un orfanato, sus padres nunca supieron lo que hacía y la verdad es que no les importaba, ellos solo quería manejar a su hija como una muñeca de trapo que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que ellos querían.

Los preparativo para la fiesta de 15 años estaban casi terminados y a Anne le esperaba una gran fiesta donde irían gente de la alta sociedad europea pero ese día ella tenía algo más importante que hacer, se vistió rápidamente y tomo una mudada extra en su cartera salió corriendo de prisa y le dijo a su chofer que la llevara a su colegio. En el colegio se celebraba una fiesta especial llamada la consagración y todos los alumnos participarían en ella así que Jane no dudo en asistir, con todo el valor que tenia se puso de pie y camino hacia la plataforma principal donde el profesor hizo el llamado a los alumnos. Jane no podría describir lo que sentía el hecho de consagrar su vida para beneficio de la humanidad la hiciera sentirse diferente y especial. El profesor y sus compañeros la felicitaron por su valiente decisión y Jane sabía que sus padres no podían compartir con ella su alegría así que decidió mantenerlo todo en secreto.

Luego de haber participado por primera vez en la consagración se fue rumbo a su casa donde le esperaba un equipo completo de maquillaje.

Sus cabellos rubios le caían hasta la cintura y fueron recogidos para formar una hermosa flor en su cabeza algunos mechones salían de la flor formando unos hermosos rizos, sus ojos azules brillaban como nunca pero no por la emoción de la fiesta sino por su alegría de pertenecer a por primera vez a una familia, la familia de jóvenes ayudadores. Su maquillaje fue ligero ya que alguien con una belleza angelical no necesitaba de tantos arreglos. Su vestido era hermoso y carísimo, Frandis Leezur se había inspirado en la belleza de Jane para hacer el lujoso vestido. Su piel tersa y suave brillaba bajo la luz de los reflectores y todo estaba listo para empezar.

Cuando Jane bajo las escaleras todos se quedaron sorprendidos y sus padres corrían de un lado a otro para llamar a los jóvenes más adinerados y vieran a su hija. La fiesta pasó de baile en baile por los invitados pero Jane no bailaba porque pensaba que en lugar de gastar tanto dinero en una fiesta era mejor donarlo a la gente de Africa. Cuando todos se reunieron para celebrar el brindis algo inesperado ocurrió, un camarógrafo de la prensa revelo el secreto de Jane mostrando las fotos de su unión a la famosa secta. Sus padres se enojaron y la fiesta término en desastre, sus padres la castigaron y la mandarían a un internado durante el resto de su vida académica. Jane se sentía triste porque sabía que este era el final de su vida como miembro del club ya que al internado donde iba a ser enviada tendría órdenes estrictas de no dejarla salir especialmente los fines de semana.

Cuando Jane entro a su habitación vio que su amigo por primera vez en 10 años la había abandonado y justo hoy que necesitaba de su compañía más que en otras ocasiones .

Cuando Jane cayó en su cama empezó a llorar como nunca antes en su vida pero en eso sintió unos brazos dándole las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante, a pesar de que nunca había tocado a su amigo supo de inmediato que se trataba de el porqué la paz que en esos momentos sentía solo él se la podía dar. Así paso la noche, rodeada de los fuertes brazos de su amigo y en ninguna ocasión levanto el rostro para verle.

Los años siguieron pasando y Jane cada día se hacía más dulce y noble, su amigo la miraba todas las noches desde la ventana de su habitación y sus padres desde el día de sus 15 años nunca más volvieron a hablarle. Cuando por fin salió de la Universidad fue la mejor alumna de la clase y sus padres ni siquiera llegaron a su graduación, es mas ni siquiera sabían el día de la graduación. Jane salió en busca de nuevas oportunidades y trabajo como fundadora de un centro de ayuda para gente necesitada. Su trabajo era reconocido a nivel nacional y pronto más personas se dedicaron a ayudar a otros.

Un día cuando Jane salía del trabajo se encontró en la calle a un niño de 3 años de edad, Jane que tenía 21 años siempre tomaba su tiempo para jugar con los niños y sin dudarlo se acerco para saludarlo.

Cuando iba a media calle vio que un auto iba a tropellar al niño y Jane que siempre pensó primero en los demás se lanzo sobre el niño empujándolo para que saliera sin daño alguno pero lamentablemente Jane resultó gravemente herida.

Cuando Jane estaba a punto de morir vio el rostro sonriente de su Amigo aunque era la primera vez que o miraba lo reconoció de inmediato. "_Querido Jesús yo se que estas en el cielo y no puedes atenderme a mí pero mi deseo de este año es que ya no quiero estar sola por favor ayúdame. Bendice a mi familia y dales salud y prosperidad."- _Jane recordó la oración que hizo cuando estaba niña y supo que su amigo siempre estuvo con ella desde el momento en que nació, cuando estaba en peligro el la protegía, cuando estaba triste el la consolaba, cuando no tenía fuerzas para seguir tenía un apoyo en el. Con una sonrisa Jane se despidió de su Amigo y de este mundo para que su código genético fuera guardado y un día ella despertara no para estar sola, sino para poder reunirse con su amigo. El cuerpo de Jane fue enterrado por sus amigos y su ángel desde lejos estaba feliz porque su adorada amiga había vencido al sus obstáculos y un día podrían reunirse con ella.

_**Y como siempre en su vida un Ángel estuvo a su lado…**_

_La Consagracion no existe y si existe yo lo ignoro, pero según mi imaginación es un grupo de jóvenes millonarios q donan parte de sus herencias a la caridad y cuando son mayores de edad trabajan en países subdesarrollados. Los padre de Jane se enojaron xq ellos querían a su hija como una mujer de la alta sociedad y no de trabajadora social_

**Hola jejeje, soy maddy y debo decir q NO SOY ESCRITORA, pero hay momentos en que una idea se me mete en la cabeza y x nada del mundo puedo quitármela de la mente asi q las escribo, pero mi pc sufre x los virus y muchas veces mis fics se borran, x eso es q los publico aquí para guardarlos. Pero si te gusto mi idea me complacería saberlo. Amo leer fics de todo tipo asi q espero q me dejes los tuyos.**

**Bessos a todos.**

**Ha si te preguntabas quien era el angel te digo q era Alec y poco tiempo después de la muerte de jane se reecontraron el en cielo.**


End file.
